My new variety of African violet plant was discovered by me as a seedlling of unknown parentage grown among random pollinated plants cultivated by me at my breeding facilities at Hanover, Germany, with the object of developing novel flower coloring and improved growth characteristics and stamina for indoor potted plant culture. This new plant is much like the variety Rachel (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,113) in many respects, differing particularly in its coloration and for that reason was selected for propagation and testing. Propagation was carried on by me at Hanover, Germany, by means of leaf cuttings, through successive generations and demonstrated to me that the distinctive characteristics of this plant were holding true, appeared to be firmly fixed, and that this new variety was worthy of commercial exploitation. Accordingly propagation of this new variety of African violet is now being done at West Chicago, Ill., and at Woodburn, Oreg., U.S.A., by means of leaf cuttings and divisions of shoots .